


Mondays in Max

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: It's been a stressful monday morning for Carol and you try to get her to relax until Badison comes in trying to start something and you have to put her in her place. Fluff. Comfort.





	Mondays in Max

It had been a particularly stressful day in Max already... and it wasn't even noon yet. I guess you could chalk it up to being a typical Monday in maximum security though, always something going on. Some D block junkie who hadn't had her fix in a few days got desperate while she was on janitorial duty. Somehow managing to sneak into Badisons cell and steal what she had failed to hide in one of C blocks usual hideouts. Carol was of course furious. 

She chewed Badison's ass out. You knew to steer clear and not get in her way, unless you wanted to also be a victim of Carol's wrath. You hid out in your bunk after finding out what happened. Missing that mornings bridge game though, Carol came to find you.

"What the fuck you doing all holed up in here?" She inquired gruffly from the doorway.

Shrugging, you put down the book you were reading and responded "Heard you had some problems this morning and figured i'd keep out of the way."

"Yeah, that dipshit keeps fucking up and I'm cutting her off for good." She said, some of the anger dissipating.

"Come here." You said patting the spot beside you. "Come hide out with me for the rest of the morning."

Rolling her eyes, she somewhat reluctantly climbed up to the top bunk. Laying down you pull her to lay beside you on the side closest to the wall. Settling in to face each other, you give her a small smile and reach up to stroke her hair, the furrow in her brow slowly relaxing. 

"I've already gotten a headache from this shit and the day is just starting." She grumbled.

Taking her glasses off and reaching over to place them on the window ledge, you motion to her and say "Roll over."

She quirks a brow at you in question but turns over anyway. Her back now facing you, you start to knead your fingertips into her back, hands attempting to work out some of the tension. She lets out a satisfied hum of approval as you work your way up to her shoulders and neck. Carefully moving her hair to the side you lean in and place a gentle kiss to the crook of her neck. You then pull her flush against you by the hip to spoon her, laying your arm across her waist and holding her tight.

Of course as soon as you get her relaxed and settled there's a knock and that irritating Bostonian accent at the door.

"Carol, we gotta talk, i think i found outta way ta get 'em back." She immediately starts rambling, obviously not taking in the situation.

Snapping up and almost knocking you from the bunk, Carol snarls with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Goddammit, step off Badison. I don't fucking care about getting them back. I care about you replacing the drugs you're dim witted self fucking lost." She spits out.

"Geez Carol, i'm sorry to interrupt ya little love fest in. Didn't realize ya were dyking it up with ya girl in here." Badison mocked.

Carol bares her teeth at her then. Her lip curls in rage and she lets out a low growl like the alpha male of a wolf pack does in warning when another one of the pack oversteps its bounds.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Carol says in a low menacing tone that sends shivers up my spine even though I'm not on the receiving end.

"Carol..." Badison tries again, taking another step.

Quickly intervening, really not wanting to deal with Carol shiving Badison this morning. You hop down from the top bunk, getting in her face. 

"Are you deaf or just fucking stupid? She said get the fuck out, you take another step in here and i'll break your fucking ankle."

Looking over you for a moment, and then back to Carol, she decides two against one isn't worth it, and backs away with her hands in the air.

"Looks like ya found ya'self a little attack dog huh? Too bad she's more like a lap dog, no scarier than a chihuahua." She snarks at Carol one last time.

You stick you're foot out as she's backing away, causing her to trip and fall right on her ass. 

"See? not so funny now that someones pulling the childish pranks on you?" You sneer at her as she looks up at you with a huff.

Turning away and climbing back up to the top bunk, letting her know you were finally done with her shit, she clambers out of the cell.

You take your place beside Carol again, sitting down next to her with her a satisfied smirk. She looks at you, smirking right back at you, anger seeming to have dissappeared.

"You're mighty fiesty when you need to be. Kind of hot." She grins wider.

"Nobody's going to talk shit about my woman and get away with it." You shrug like it's not a big deal.

Slightly smiling to herself she lays back down with her back facing you again. 

"Now i believe i was getting a massage from you, you can continue." She commands.

Shaking your head with a slight chuckle, you happily oblige.


End file.
